


I never knew what you withstood

by bmblbtrash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon Academy, Blake learning Yang's semblance, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, My fic, Volume 2 (RWBY), fits within canon, my tumblr, super pg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmblbtrash/pseuds/bmblbtrash
Summary: “YANG” Blake yelled across the field, panicked.“Don’t worry,” Ruby assured her. “With each hit she gets stronger and she uses that energy to fight back! That’s what makes her special!”Blake’s heart sunk into her stomach like a stone. Is… is this how Yang has been fighting the entire time? Taking hits to protect them?Suddenly Blake felt sick.





	I never knew what you withstood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This takes place during/following the big Torchwick fight in Volume 2
> 
> This comes from my tumblr sonofabludger.
> 
> Enjoy!

“YANG” Blake yelled across the field, panicked.

“Don’t worry,” Ruby assured her. “With each hit she gets stronger and she uses that energy to fight back! That’s what makes her special!”

Blake’s heart sunk into her stomach like a stone. Is… is this how Yang has been fighting the entire time? Taking hits to protect them?

Suddenly Blake felt sick. Yang was out here taking hits to save them. It had taken this many months for Blake to know what her partner’s semblance truly was? She just assumed it had been a super-powered aura that allowed her to take extra damage. She never dreamed that… Yang might have been taking hits in order to save them from pain.

Oh no.

All this time, Yang had been trying to save them? Save HER? From pain and suffering? Blake almost doubled over at the ache her heart was causing her. Her partner couldn’t be doing this. No one is that selfless. And no one can consistently take that much pain, right?

Before she knew it, Ruby cried out “BUMBLEBEE” and Blake acted on instinct. She hurled Yang at that ridiculous mecha, promptly blowing it to bits. Blake desperately tried not to think of how much damage Yang would have had to absorbed in order to deliver that sort of blow. But she couldn’t ignore the thought. She couldn’t ignore how much Yang must hurt. She couldn’t ignore how much she may have contributed to Yang hurting.

Late that night, Blake was wide awake. She couldn’t sleep with all of these thoughts running through her head.

As if she could hear her, Yang called down softly “Hey… Blake?”

She froze, unsure of how to respond. A tentative “Yes?” was all she could manage.

“You’ve been really quiet since the fight. Did Torchwick or the faunus say something to you tonight? Or did they threaten you in a way that made you uncomfortable? Or did you see that… that guy who -”

“NO” she almost yelled into the darkness. Taking a few breaths, she tried again. “No, it’s nothing like that.”

Blake shot out of bed and sat there with terror etched across her face. Yang stayed silent, waiting for Blake to extrapolate.

“You take on so much for us,” Blake admitted quietly, “but we don’t take on nearly enough for you.”

Yang sat there absolutely stunned. She didn’t know what to say. She tried to sputter out a response, but couldn’t even come up with a pun or joke to diffuse the faunus girl’s obvious distress. In fact, she felt herself short-circuiting.

“I’m so sorry,” Blake said, trying to choke back her tears while looking to the upper bunk. “You shouldn’t have to take pain in order to protect anyone. You’re so strong but… you don’t need to take that abuse in order to protect people more.”

It took a moment for her to reply, but eventually Yang clambered down from her bunk and sat on the corner of Blake’s bed. With a whisper, she said “I’d take anything for you, Blake. Never doubt that.”

The faunus didn’t know how to respond, but merely stared at this beautiful piece of art sitting next to her pillow. Before she even knew what the hell she was doing, she reached over and looked deeply into her beautiful lilac eyes before pulling her into the warmest, most chaste kiss. Maybe neither of them knew quite where they were going, but it seemed clear that that they both knew doing this was everything they needed.


End file.
